Mobile devices may operate one or more applications that may be configured to request advertisements. One issue with mobile advertising is delivering personalized and contextualized advertising to the particular user and to each of the particular applications operating on these mobile devices. Another issue with mobile advertising is to simplify the access to advertisements by applications that might not be aware of the various available delivery mechanisms to which a registration process is often needed.